The Royal Visitor
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: A royal clan is coming to visit Soul society and the young golden haired prince of the clan falls in love with Hinamori! Hitsugaya must protect his childhood friend from being hitched to the prince and will do anything to keep her safe away from him. Hitsugaya x Hinamori
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello my fellow hitsuhina fans out there and welcome to my 9th fanfiction. This fanfiction had been requested from the one and only Moctod! Of course I read your request and will accept it! Thank you for making the request, honestly when I read your request I was thinking about it really hard...Prince huh? That's something new that I haven't thought about...So whipped up something for you :) Of course, sometimes I can't accept all request my readers want because sometimes I'm busy or my mind goes blank from the topic! But good thing I had something for a prince type fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys reading this fanfiction and if you are new to my stories please check them out! Thank you everyone for your views and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Synopsis:** A royal clan is coming to visit Soul society and the young golden haired prince of the clan falls in love with Hinamori! Hitsugaya must protect his childhood friend from being hitched to the prince and will do anything to keep her safe away from him. Hitsugaya x Hinamori

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: The Fever**

It was spring time in soul society as shinigamis were preparing for a grand event for the arrival of the Golden Dragon Clan coming to soul society for a visit. Everyone was in a hurry to prepare for the special event for the royal guest on such short notice as the 5th division vice-captain had been under the weather.

She placed a hand on her forehead feeling the warm heat, closing her eyes with her blushed cheeks "…Please, not now" she pleaded her fever to go away. It was a bad time for her to be sick as she had lots to do especially on such special occasion they were having.

**"MATSUMOTO!"**

In the 10th division office, Matsumoto covering her ears and whining "But Taicho…Can't we just finish the paperwork when the royals leave?"

The white haired captain giving the death glare at his vice-captain as his reiatsu was surrounding him. "You haven't done a SINGLE paperwork since you had that paper cut on your finger…" he said in a cold voice trying to keep his tempter.

"Taicho! It was REALLY a deep cut that I thought I was going to bleed to death and it was too painful to work! It even hurts right now, LOOK!" she whined showing her tiny unnoticeable paper cut on the tip of her index finger. Hitsugaya slammed his palm against the table **"I DON'T CARE! GET BACK TO WORK! NOW!"** he yelled as Matsumoto shirked and started to work on the papers.

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

Hitsugaya looked at the door and sighed "Enter" he said in an aggravating voice as the door slowly slides open revealing his childhood friend poking her head in. Hinamori smiled and gave a wave "Hi Shiro-chan and Rangiku-san, I hope you guys aren't fighting again…"

"Tsk don't mind it… And it's Hitsugaya-taicho, Hinamori..." he kissed his teeth as he looked back down at his paperwork.

"Ah Momo-chan!" Matsumoto's face brighten as she went up to her friend have gave her a hug "Taicho is being-" her voice trailed off as she felt how warm her friend was. Placing a hand on her forehead and was in shock "Momo-chan! You have a fever!"

Hitsugaya looked at her with concern "A fever?" as he got up and walked towards her. Hinamori waved her hands in front of her "No no! It's okay, It's just a small fever…It'll pass!" she said with a weak smile.

He gently moved her hair bangs aside and placed a hand on her forehead. Hinamori closed her eyes as his hands felt cool and refreshing against her warm head. Her fever was really bad "Baka! You have a fever, what are you doing up!?" he snapped at her.

Hinamori was embrassed "There was so much work to do…even with the celebration event for the guest who are-"

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya cut her off, he didn't want to hear her excuse "Go home right now and get some rest…Please. For me atleast..."

Hinamori looked at him as his eyes were filled with concern. Her eyes soften and gave a nod; she knew he was just worried about her. She placed the stack of papers in his hands "Here Shiro-chan, these are from our division we need them to be-"

"I know...Signed as always, don't worry about it and get some rest" he cut her off and let out a soft smile. Hinamori smiled back and waved good bye to him and Matsumoto

Leaving the room, Hitsugaya sighed as he returned back to his seat. Matsumoto smiled "Taicho, she'll be fine! What a bummer she had to be sick today!" she said as she continued to work. Hitsugaya sat there looking at the door with concern "Yeah…"

Hinamori was walking outside towards her division to her private quarters and felt dizzy as she held the wall for support. Her vision started to get blurry as she slowly was about to fall. Suddenly someone caught her in their arms "Whoa! Hey young lady, are you okay!? Hey!" he said, Hinamori looked into his golden eyes and soon fell unconscious hearing the man's voice slowly fading away.

* * *

The sun was setting as the gates opened. The royal family arrived in a golden carriage and wagons filled with gifts for the captain commander for inviting them. They had been close friends with the captain command as he stood in the front to greet them.

The 13th gotei captains stood in the back bowing before them. A tall golden haired man with blue eyes approached out from the carriage and greeted his old friend. Soon the event started with music and food served.

Hitsugaya sat there patiently; he had been worried about his childhood friend who was missing from the event. He felt a pat on the shoulder "Taicho, Hinamori isn't here…I looked around and even asked Renji and Kira" she whispered quietly.

He nodded as Matsumoto excused herself _'she's probably sleeping in her room…'_ he took a look around once more if he could spot her within the crowd. Unable to move from his position he had to wait in till the event was over…_'Hinamori please be okay'_

Opening her eyes, she saw the starry skies twinking above her_ 'Huh?...What happened?'_ suddenly she saw someone look down at her "Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" he smiled.

Hinamori's eyes widen in shock and realized she was laying in someone arms and lap **"KYA!"** she quickly got up and almost bashed her head against his face "WHOA!" he quickly dodge her head butt as he looked at girl who is fully awake now.

She looked around and found herself on a roof with the stranger. She looked at him and held her robes "W-Who are you!? What did you do!?" her face was red as the man looked at her with a blank expression "Eh…?" soon he's cheeks turned red as he looked at her hold onto her robes and looking at him like a strange pervert.

**"WHOA! NO WAIT!** It's not what you think! You had a fever and collapsed, I couldn't just leave you there and gave you some medicine for your fever and had you rest in my arms in till you came around! I swear I didn't do anything WEIRD!" he quickly said in a panic with his hands in front of him with his palms facing towards Hinamori.

Hinamori touched her forehead _'The fever…It's not as bad as it was!'_ amazed how fast her fever dropped down, she looked at the young man before her. He had golden semi-long messy spiky hair with a few long strand of hair covering his face with long pony tail in the back. The most intriguing futures of the man were his rare golden colored eyes, they seemed to be reflecting like real gold. He was simply beautiful.

Hinamori soon calmed herself from the embarrassment and bowed "I'm sorry! Thank you for taking care of me!" He looked at the girl bowing and bowed back "Oh! It's fine! Really!"

They both lifted their heads up and laughed at the misleading situation. Hinamori looked at him and knew he wasn't around here; he was wearing pure white silk clothes with golden trimmings around the edges.

He looked at the brown haired girl examining him carefully and let out a chuckle how cute she was "Hey…What is your name?" he asked with a smile.

"Hinamori Momo" she replied with a bright smile. He let out a hand "it's a pleasure to meet you Hinamori Momo, I am Kasura Natsume." They shook hands as Hinamori got up "Eh? Where you going?" he asked her.

"I need to go to the festival, it's required for me to be there" she said. He looked at her dust off her robe off her pants and rested his elbows on his knees "Oh? Hmm…I see. Anyone special coming to the party?"

Hinamori thought about it "I don't know myself but, a royal clan came to visit the captain commander so that's why we're having the party for them!" He looked at her with soft eyes and a small smirk "Are you curious who it might be?"

Hinamori stood there looking towards the festival and looked back at the golden haired man and nodded with a bright smile "I guess…I'm a little curious myself who it is!" He saw her bright smile and let out a chuckle " Hehe well, I guess you better go or else you might miss the special event…"

He got up and held her hand "Here…" he placed a small golden ball that smelled like herbs. "Take this after you eaten dinner…You still have a slight fever so, don't push yourself too hard and eat this, okay?" he said looking into her eyes with a smile.

Hinamori looked at him and bowed "Thank you very much Kasura-san!" He bowed before as well "Please call me Natsume, Momo" he smiled as he slowly released her hand and they said their goodbyes. Natsume watched her get off the roof and run towards the festival.

Natsume soften his eyes and crossed his arms "Well…I better get going as well." He golden haired man smiled under the moonlight "I'll see you soon…Momo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fans! Hitsuhinax1 here for another update :) Oh god, my voice is like...Gross since I got sick over the weekends. I sound like an witch LOL I swear I can probably pull pranks with this voice and no one will know it's me PUAHahaha! But, I am still trying to get better with large jackets and a huge pot of green tea with honey/lemon. You guys better take care of yourself and if you're sick as well...Welcome to the cold-sick party! LOL xD Anyways, but seriously...Take good care of yourselves! As always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

orangefingers, gamma2015, PS I'm human &amp; Elemental Mayhem

**Whitealmond: **Ahahaha omg, whitealmond your reviews always makes me laugh! No no :( you know I would never do such thing! I had a pretty tough time thinking about this story, probably why the updates on this story is a bit slooooow...Hahaha I read reviews from others saying the prince is too hot/sweet XD Opps on my part...LOL. Thank you for your reviews whitealmond *hugz* Sorry no kisses since I'm sick with my gross cold but LOTS OF LOVE!

**Spotlight story: **"The Rumor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: The Prince**

As Hinamori arrived, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lanterns were lit beautifully as music was played. Hinamori looked in the front and saw a middle-aged man sitting next to the captain commander having drinks with each other.

_'Ah, that must be the royal guest...'_ Hinamori thought to herself as she looked at the man with golden hair and deep blue eyes, they were laughing and pouring drinks for each other. '_I'm glad the captain commander is having fun! I guess he hasn't seen his friend for a long time...' _she smiled and looked at the royal guest carefully.

_'Hmm...Why does he look so familiar to someone I know... '_ she thought to herself. Suddenly a small flashback of the man she met_ 'He kind of looks very similar Natsume...'_ But a royal walking alone without his guards and even going around the districts was unheard of. Hinamori simply just ignored it and began looking for a spiky white haired captain.

Hinamori scanned her eyes as she saw her childhood friend sitting in the front with the other captains. Hinamori waved her arm high up to get her childhood friend's attention but his eyes were closed and arms crossed. Kyoraku drinking his sake saw Hinamori trying to get the attention of the young captain.

"Hey Hitsugaya Taicho?" Kyoraku smirked, Hitsugaya sat there unmoved by the drunken captain's call. "Hitsugaya Taichoooo?" Kyoraku called him again as Hitsugaya wrinkled his forehead "What is it Kyoraku?" he finally said.

Kyoraku smiled "I think there's a girl trying to get your attention..." Jushiro soon joined in the fun as well "Yeah! She's pretty cute Toshiro!" They both started to giggle like little children.

"I don't care" he replied coldlywith his eyes still closed. Kyoraku gave a wink towards Jushiro as he nodded and looked over to see Hinamori still trying to get the young captain's attention.

"Okay then...Poor girl, even her childhood friend won't even bother to give his attention to her even she's trying so hard to get his" Jushiro said bluntly then, Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open and quickly noticed Hinamori waving towards him with her bright smile.

He let out a small smile _'Thank god she's fine…Looks like her fever is going away as well.'_ Hitsugaya had been worried since he saw her in his office. With all the work he had to do for both his division and Hinamori's division, he couldn't go visit her.

There was no way he was going to let his childhood friend work while having a fever due to the celebration. As long as she was resting and getting better, it was all worth it…

**"MOMO-CHAN!"** Matsumoto embraced the small girl in between her large breast. "Ah Rangiku-san! I can't breathe!" Hinamori struggling as she released her. "You made it! I really thought you wouldn't have made it!" Matsumoto placed a hand on her forehead.

"Oh wow! And your fever is almost gone, what in the world did you take?" Hinamori thought about the golden haired man who handed her the herb ball. She pulled out the golden ball from her robes "I think it was this…"

Matsumoto's eyes widen as she looked at the golden herb ball in her friend's hand "Where did you get this!?" Hinamori taken back how shocked her friend was "Eh? Uhm…A man I met gave this to me for my fever…He told me to take it after I had some dinner" Hinamori replied.

"Do you know what this is!? It's the most expensive herb medicine out there; it's worth $1,000 just for one! I heard it can cure any sickness and keep you looking beautiful!" Matsumoto said as Hinamori's mouth opened in shock "Really!? I-I can't take this! I should give this back!"

**"What!?** NO WAY! KEEP IT, he did just give it to you! Whoever you met must have been a WHALE! Super RICH to just hand this to you!" Matsumoto nudged Hinamori "Who was he? Was he cute?"

"Ah-! I don't know…!" Hinamori was nervous holding such expensive medicine; she looked at Hitsugaya who was looking at her. _'What's going on…?'_ Hitsugaya thought as he saw Hinamori's face flush red and his vice-captain teasing her.

Matsumoto put an arm around her friend "come on Momo-chan! You can tell me! Where is he?" teasing her friend. "Mou! I don't know! I probably won't be seeing him again anytime soon, even if I wanted to…!" Hinamori said with embarrassment.

"Well, if you wanted to see me again..." A voice called from behind "You could have said something, Momo."

Hinamori and Matsumoto turned around as the crowd around them looked at the handsome young man. "Whoa…Hello there…" Even Matsumoto was dazzled by him. The golden haired man smiled, he was dressed in full royalty causing Hinamori to become stunned.

"N..Natsume...?" Hinamori said as she saw him smile brightly and realizing he was no outsider but royalty "You're…part of the Golden Dragon family..?"

He nodded "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I wanted to get to know you…And now I have." He took a short bow towards Hinamori and looked into her brown eyes "I am Kasura Natsume, the prince of the Golden Dragon Clan."

"I… Don't understand…" Hinamori still baffled at the man who saved her and revealed himself as the prince of the royal guest that came to visit. Natsume rubbed the back of his head nervously with a small chuckle "I know…Pretty shocked, huh?"

Hinamori couldn't reply back with her words and just nodded. Matsumoto even shook her frozen friend and whispered in her ear "is this him!? DAMN HE IS DROP DEAD GORGEOUS! Too bad he looks younger than me...He's even prettier than me too!"

She quickly snapped out of reality "Ah? But…You…What were you doing around the districts?"

He looked at her and crossed his arms "I've been to many celebrations…I never had the chance to go explore the city by myself so, I was planning to ditch the party and came here earlier than my folks to take a look around the city…And I've met you."

"After you said you were going to be attending the party… I guess I finally have a reason to come to the party" Natsume smiled brightly with a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Matsumoto knew the young prince's look he was giving to Hinamori_ 'UH OH…TAICHO! MOMO-CHAN is being hit on!'_ as she turned over to her shoulder to see her captain in shock and confused what is going on.

Unable to move from his station Hitsugaya had to just watch as his vice-captain was in complete shock and making weird faces.

Hitsugaya looked at his vice-captain awkwardly from far as she made all sorts of 'unique' expression with her face and mouth _'What in the world is she saying…Is she choking on something? And who is that with them?'_ looking at the blond man talking to his childhood friend.

Natsume smiled as he looked at Matsumoto turning her head doing something else "Oh and you must be Momo's friend?" he asked, Matsumoto snapped her neck back to the prince "Y-Yes, i'm Matsumoto Rangiku!"

"Hello, I'm Kasura Natsume it's a pleasure to meet one of Momo's friends!" He bowed as Matsumoto bowed as well nervously "A-Ah! Pleasure is mine as well!"

He returned his golden eyes back to Hinamori and held her hand "hey Momo, let's dance together!" he said cheerfully. "But- AH!" before she can decline his requested she was pulled into his arms as they danced together.

Hitsugaya stood up with his fist clinched, the other captains looked at the young captain and Jushiro placed a hand pulling him down "Hitsugaya Taicho!? What's wrong!? Sit down or else captain commander is going to see you!" he whispered.

Slowly, Hitsugaya sat down and glared at the blond haired stranger who is dancing with his childhood friend _**'WHO THE HELL IS THAT!? AND WHAT DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING WITH HINAMORI!?'** _his blood was boiling and his teeth grinding against each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya &amp; Hinamori fans! HAPPY FRIDAY! I've missed a couple of updates during my 2-day sickness with a nasty cold which now I call BOB. Damn you BOB...LOL XD Sounds so majestic as crazy. Thank you everyone who worried about my sickness and support! I can hear you guys call out to me...Hmm, hearing voices, that's not good probably need more rest. LOL anyways I'll be updating my stories that needed to be updated so please check them out and please take good care of yourself! BE SAFE and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**HibarixZhen &amp; Mydrugiscoke**

**Mydrugiscoke: **LOL YAY! Welcome to the cold-sickness party! xD I hope you get better! Really sucks being sick right? Don't worry, it'll pass with some nice hot tea and warm blankets Let's get though this together! *high-five*

**Whitealmond: **YES! I do create each icon/covers of my fanfictions :D Kinda gives it an idea of how the characters look like and makes it interesting with their own covers. It's a hobby I like to have. The images I just pick out from the internet and arrange them around to create a nice look ^^ I'm glad someone noticed, Thank you Whitealmond!

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: The Conflict**

The event was almost over as the captain commander allowed the captains to freely move around as he continued to drink with his guest. Hitsugaya stood up and walked slowly towards the golden haired stranger and his childhood friend with a death aura surrounding him…He was clearly very angry.

Holding Hinamori's small body as he danced with her with the music "Ahaha, Momo you were actually serious when you said you can't dance!" Natsume laughing and teased Hinamori who was blushing madly and holding his arms. "I-I told you I can't dance… Kasura-san!" Hinamori said.

He stopped and looked at her "Come on, you don't have to be so polite! We're already friends, so call me Natsume, okay?" he smiled as Hinamori lowered her head without a reply back.

"…Momo?" Natsume looked at her with concern as her cheeks were flushed red as her body was starting to get warmer, her fever was returning. Natsume placed a hand on her forehead "Your fever! Did you take the medi-"

A hand gripped tightly around his wrist as Natsume's hand pulling away from Hinamori's forehead. The golden haired man look at the white haired captain holding onto his wrist "Let her go" he commanded in a cold tone of voice.

Natsume unmoved by the young captain and glaring back with his golden eyes "What If I don't…?" he taunted as Hitsugaya gripped tightly at the stranger's wrist.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun! Don't he is-" Hinamori words trailed off and soon collapsed into Natsume's arms.

Natsume shoved Hitsugaya's hand to get a hold of Hinamori in his arms "Momo!" he called out and kneel down to the floor with Hinamori.

Taken back at the stranger_ 'W-WHAT!? Did this guy just call Hinamori by her first name!?'_ Hitsugaya was baffled how the stranger was becoming too friendly with her to be calling her by her first name already.

Hinamori was sweating as her fever was returning. The prince quickly looking inside his robe and pulled out a golden herb ball and placed it in Hinamori's mouth "come on Momo, chew it and swallow…" he whispered.

Hinamori slowly chewed and swallowed the medicine. She soon calmed down and fell asleep in his arms, Natsume let out a relief sigh "I told you to take it after you ate something…" he chuckled as he placed a hand on Hinamori's forehead once more.

"Uhm...Excuse me" Matsumoto said as the golden haired man looked up at her "but were you the one who gave Momo-chan that kind of medicine earlier?" Matsumoto asked as she witnessed the prince helping her friend.

Natsume nodded "Yeah, I did for her fever but I guess she forgot to take it… Why do you ask?"

"Oh…N-No reason…" Matsumoto was in shocked as her friend just ate another $1,000 worth medicine in her stomach. Hitsugaya still standing there glaring down at the golden haired man holding his childhood friend in the stranger's arms "Who are you…?" He asked in a cold aggravating tone.

Matsumoto placed a hand on her captain's shoulder "Taicho, I think you need to calm down he is-"

"Matsumoto-san, please allow me to explain who I am" Natsume cutting off Matsumoto and slowly got up with Hinamori in his arms carrying her in a princess style. "My name is Kasura Natsume, the prince of the Golden Dragon Clan" he said as Hitsugaya's eyes widen.

Hitsugaya refused to bow as he stood there continuing glaring at the young prince. Natsume was amused at the fearless young captain; he returned his eyes back at Hinamori who was sleeping and smiled gently at her sleeping face.

Hitsugaya's eyes filled with anger at Natsume how he was looking at his childhood friend. Quickly, Hitsugaya shumpo grabbing Hinamori away from his arms and appeared behind the prince.

The young prince in shock how fast the young captain was enough to make Hinamori vanish instantly from his arms as if she was never there.

"What-" He was as he turned around with the young captain looking over his shoulder and giving an icy glare towards him. Hinamori was now in the arms of the white haired captain.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours…" Hitsugaya said in a threatening tone of voice and disappeared with Hinamori. Natsume taken back at the young captain's comment _'Who...Who was that captain?'_ he thought to himself seeing how protective the captain was.

_'Can't be…Was that her husband? Or lover?'_

"Hey Kasura-san!" A voice called him bringing him back to reality and turned his head towards Matsumoto "You know I have a hangover, you mind if I have one of those golden herb balls? Ehehe" Matsumoto asking in the sweetest voice but, Natsume was already walking away ignoring Matsumoto.

He was lost in his own thoughts…

"Tsk, cheapskate! Oh well!" she kissed her teeth and placed a finger on her lips "I wonder what you'll do Taicho…The young prince here seems to have an eye on Momo-chan…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello everyone! Hitsuhinax1 here for an another update :D I hope everyone is having a great week and taking good care of yourself! I want to thank everyone for your views and reviews for this fanfiction! Also, my other fanfic "Scaring Hinamori" is completed so check out the final chapter! Do you know or learned another language? Which is a good thing because learning another language is pretty useful in life! Honestly, if you have friends that ask "what's a *CUSS WORD INSERT HERE* in your language?" It's pretty annoying right? Just tell them it's "i love you" in the language to them and of course they'll believe it. Soon, they'll start yelling it out :) You're welcome...LOL. Thank you for all your views and as always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Carnival 0f Life**

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori" - Completed!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: Mine**

Hinamori heard birds chirping as she slowly opened her eyes, it was already morning. She rubbed her eyes and turned to her side. She saw her white haired childhood friend sleeping next to her as she looked at his sleeping face with her face burning up. Their faces were only a few inches apart.

**"KYA!"** Hinamori yelled as she jumped out of the futons. Hitsugaya's eyes shot open from the scream **"Momo!?"** he yelled as he sat up and looked at her "What's wrong!?"

"W-W-What are you doing here!?" Hinamori asked as she was freaking out that they slept together in the same bed.

Hitsugaya gave a stern face towards his childhood friend and sighed. He laid back on the futons facing away from his childhood friend "This is my room… You collapsed with the fever and I brought you here to take care of you…"

Hinamori looked as she saw a bowl of water and a towel "You…Took care of me last night…?"

There was no reply back; He had watched over her and placed cold towels on her forehead constantly though out the night, soon he fell asleep as well. Worried her fever won't go away but, the medicine helped her greatly and the fever was slowly going away.

Hinamori sat there looking at the back of his white head and let out a small smile "Thank you Shiro-chan…"

He looked over his shoulders and saw her smiling at him "Yeah…How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat up from the futons. She touched her forehead "I am feeling better" she smiled.

"Shiro-chan? What happened last night…? I remember fainting and everything just became a blur" she asked.

He sat there quietly and gripped the blankets "Your friend, the prince…Gave you some medicine which calmed your fever." He sighed and had sadness in his eyes as he looked away from her _'Maybe…She wanted him to take care of her, instead of me…'_

It was because of the medicine he gave her that did most of the work. Hitsugaya still frustrated at the prince, he couldn't help but feel jealous that he helped Hinamori get better. It was his job to take care of her and his alone.

"...How do you know this Prince?" Hitsugaya asked in a low tone voice and was looking at the ground.

"Oh...The day when you told me to go back to rest, I was on my way to my district and collapsed. Natsume took care of me in till I woke up and gave me some medicine for the fever" Hinamori cheerful said.

Hearing the words she said Hitsugaya kissed his teeth "Tsk Natsume huh? You seem close to call him by his first name too" clearly aggravated and couldn't help feel jealous they were calling each other by their first name already. Hinamori blinked "Hm? What's wrong Shiro-chan?"

"Nothing...You call him by his first name yet, you know nothing about him. We've been friends since and you never called me by my first name" Hitsugaya said coldly as he crossed his arms. Hinamori giggled and reached towards him.

In shock, Hitsugaya's eyes widen as Hinamori hugged him tightly. "Because, you're Shiro-chan!" she giggled as Hitsugaya blushed and looked away. He wanted to be more than her childhood friend.

Hinamori pulled away and smiled to her childhood friend, Hitsugaya looked at her with pink on his cheeks. He couldn't be mad at her and placed a hand on her forehead to check her fever.

It was faint but still warm "You should stay here and rest. I'll come back to check up on you" Hitsugaya said. Hinamori looked at his eyes, they were filled with concern "Are you sure?" Hinamori asked, as he nodded "yeah…You still need some rest, in case your fever returns."

Hinamori laid back in the futons as Hitsugaya put the blanket over her. "I'm going to get ready for work…" he said, standing up and walking to the restroom with the door closed. Hinamori placed the covers over her head and giggled "feels like we're married!" she quietly said with her cheeks blushed.

Few moments later, Hitsugaya walked out of the bathroom with only his black robe pants on and his chest fully exposed. He had a towel over his head from taking a shower and saw Hinamori was under the covers. He looked in his cabinet and quickly dressed for work.

Putting his sword strapped over his shoulders, he leaned towards Hinamori and gently pulled the covers off her head. She was sound asleep as he watched her peaceful sleeping face and places a soft kiss on her head. "Be back soon…Momo…" he said in a whisper and placed the covers back.

* * *

In the 10th division office, Hitsugaya sliding the door open and was greeted by his vice-captain with the last person he wanted to see…A man with golden eyes with long semi-spiky hair it was the prince. A large vein appeared on Hitsugaya's forehead, it was too early in the morning for him to deal with this.

"What are you doing in here…?" Hitsugaya harshly said as he glared at the intruder.

Natsume smiled "Good morning! Last night, I think we got off on a bad start…" he said. Hitsugaya walked towards him as he continued to glare at him. "My name is Kasura Natsume, prince of the Golden Dragon Clan" Natsume introduced himself once more.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, the 10th division captain" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone of voice. "Wow so you really are a captain! You must be very skilled to become a captain at your age, I'm very impressed!" Natsume commented.

Ignoring him, Hitsugaya walked past the prince and sat on his chair "So, what are you doing here…Really" Hitsugaya knew the young prince wasn't only here to introduce himself.

"Well…I wanted to see how Momo is doing" he smiled. Hitsugaya wrinkled his forehead "Don't use Hinamori's name so lightly…You've only met her yesterday for the first time" he was not going to tolerate anyone being too friendly with his childhood friend if they've only met.

Natsume saw how protective he was over Hinamori "It's okay Hitsugaya Taicho, Momo knows she'll be okay with me calling her by her first name." It was true; usually Hinamori would be okay with anyone calling her by her first name regardless if she or he was a lower rank than herself.

"She's doing fine…Thank you for worrying about her, she'll be under my care" Hitsugaya replied to his question. "That's good to hear…But, I did come here to ask you a personal question that has been on my mind since yesterday's event between you and Momo" Natsume said, his tone of voice became very serious.

Hitsugaya arched an eyebrow towards the young prince "What is it?"

"Are you and Momo married?" Natsume bluntly asked as Matsumoto spat her tea out that she was drinking and was eavesdropping on their conversation in the back of the room.

Hitsugaya taken back as such sudden question "…Why do you ask?" Natsume took a seat in front of Hitsugaya "Just curious, it's just how protective you are around her. Momo is a very kind-hearted and gentle person…Probably the only person I've met like that" Natsume smiled.

The captain glaring at the prince with aggravation and annoyed_ 'You don't need to tell me something I've already KNEW for years!'_ he thought to himself, Hitsugaya knew the prince was interested in his childhood friend.

"So...Are you and Momo married?" Natsume asked once more looking at the captain as he sat in the chair waiting for reply back.

Hitsugaya crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair "No…We are not married" he finally said. Natsume let out a relief sigh and smile "Oh I see…That's good to hear. Just seeing how you are with her, I thought you were...Well, I was going to ask Momo's hand in marriag-"

"We are engaged" Hitsugaya cutting off the young prince who was in shock as well as his vice-captain who had her head turned around with her jaw dropped on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! HAPPY FRIDAY, I can't express how happy I am that it's Friday. Been super CRAZY busy :( had one hell of a rough week! Thank you guys for being so patient with me on this Fanfiction! Of course I am still working on the Valentine's day fanfiction, so be sure to look forward to that as well! I hope you guys are having a good week as well and enjoy your weekend cause I'm sure going to enjoy mine to the MAX. LOL. Anyways thank you everyone for your views and be sure to be safe! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Erzakuchiki6 &amp; bibiaery**

**Spotlight story: **"Scaring Hinamori" - Completed!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: Lunch with Fiance**

In the 10th division office, Hitsugaya was lost in his own thoughts alone in the room. He sighed as he closed his eyes and rested his elbow on the arm rest covering his eyes with his hand._ 'What in the world was I thinking…?'_ he thought to himself as he remembered the event that happen earlier…

_"Engaged...?" The young prince completely in shock and looking at the captain in front of him. Hitsugaya nodded "Yes." The room was dead silent as the prince sat there "But…I could have saw if Momo was wearing a ring or not!" He couldn't believe it that she was engaged to the white haired captain._

_"She had forgotten to wear hers that day…" Hitsugaya said calmly. The prince quickly got up from the chair "I-I need to ask Momo for myself!" he said as he was about to walk towards the door._

_"She's in my place getting rest…I suggest you not to disturb my fiancé, Prince" Hitsugaya said coldly in a threaten voice. Natsume looked at Hitsugaya and saw he was serious "I will take my leave then…" he bowed towards the captain and closed the door behind him._

_Matsumoto who was on the sofa and was in the room the entire time of their conversation. She staring at her captain in shock and completely speechless. Hitsugaya sighed "What is it, Matsumoto?"_

_Matsumoto stood up and walked towards her captain still in shocked "Uhm…Taicho…Did you just-"_

_Suddenly Hitsugaya snapped **"AUGH I know! God dammit…What have I done!? SHIT!"** Hitsugaya yelled placed his elbows on his desk and covering his face with his hands. Hitsugaya wasn't thinking clearly due to his frustration and hate against the prince._

_"You really don't like that guy, do you?" Matsumoto sighed as she crossed her arms watching her captain._

_He hated him; honestly Hitsugaya hated any guy near Hinamori. He felt jealous sometime and knew none of them would be good enough for Hinamori's love. Hitsugaya would hate seening another guy holding Hinamori or even close to that._

_Hitsugaya frustrated "I knew what he was going to say…I just didn't want to hear it and… it just…"_

_"Slipped out, I know. But, wow Taicho…I never knew you had it in you!" Matsumoto cutting off her captain and let out a chuckled with amusement._

_Matsumoto looking at her suffering captain and patted him on the back "Taicho! Don't worry they are going to be here for only 4 more days, as long as Hinamori stays away from the prince everything should be fine!"_

_"I won't matter…He's going to be looking for her…I need to tell her the truth" Hitsugaya said as his face turned red knowing he had to tell his childhood friend that they're going to be engaged, even though it's fake to protect her._

_"I guess so…" Matsumoto nodded and agreed, there was no way out of this. If Hinamori finds out without her knowing, their 'fake' engagement is called off and Hinamori will surely be hitch to the prince._

_She patted him on the back "Taicho, I'll help much as I can as well! I'm sure Hinamori has no interest to become a princess…But, on the other hand, won't be too bad right?"_

_**"WHAT!?"** Hitsugaya snapped at her as Matsumoto waved her hands in front "I'm joking!"_

Hitsugaya snapped back into reality and looked at the time. It was almost time for lunch and had to bring Hinamori something to eat_ '…I need to tell Hinamori somehow.'_ He got out of his chair and slowly made it to the door.

Walking towards his private quarters with two lunch boxes in his hands, he opened the door and saw Hinamori still sleeping. Hitsugaya smiled as he walked towards the futons and placed the lunch boxes besides him.

"Momo…" he gently shook her, she let out a moan and opened her eyes. She saw her childhood friend with a smile "Ah..Shiro-chan, welcome home."

Hitsugaya's cheeks blushed looking down at her and felt like they were really married "Y-Yeah…it's good to be back…Come on let's eat, I brought lunch…" he felt his heart beat seeing her beautiful face waking up.

He slowly helped her sit up and prepared the table. He placed the lunch box in front of her and opened it "Wow!" Hinamori saw it was a deluxe lunch box "Shiro-chan this might be too much for me…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll eat it for you" he said as he snapped apart the chopsticks and handed her it. "Thank you!" They began to enjoy their lunch together and couldn't help feel their bond growing.

As Hinamori slowly began to eat, Hitsugaya prepared some tea for them. He handed her a cup "Here, careful it's still hot."

"T-thank you…" she quietly said as she took the cup, she couldn't help touch his hand while getting the tea from his hands. Hitsugaya had a hint of pink on his cheeks as well.

They've began eating their lunch together on the small table, Hinamori held a deep fried potato in front of Hitsugaya with her chopsticks "Shiro-chan, you have to try this!"

He looked at it and looked at her smiling. Hitsugaya opened his mouth and took a bite of the deep fried potato "Yeah it's pretty good…" he slowly chewed.

She giggled and ate the other half, Hitsugaya looked at her chew the other half and turned away _'Oh man…She ate the other half I ate! It's like…We kissed!'_ his face began turning red thinking about it as a real kiss.

After lunch, Hinamori cleaned up as Hitsugaya carried the empty lunchboxes "Alright, I need to go back to work…I'll see you later tonight, maybe if you feel better we'll go out to eat. You need to get some fresh air" Hitsugaya said as Hinamori nodded "Okay! I can't wait! Have a great day Shiro-chan!"

Hitsugaya smiled as he left the room with his face flushed red. Returning to the office, he saw Matsumoto "Back from lunch Taicho? Did you get to tell Momo-chan yet? What did she say?"

He ignored his vice-captain's questions and started work. "Taicho?" Matsumoto looked at her captain and saw he was smiling **"Whoa Taicho!? What happen!? DID YOU TELL HER!?"**

Truthfully, he had completely forgotten about it. He had already felt they were married for years and completely slipped his mind. Yet, he felt his heart ache slowly being away from Hinamori even though they just had lunch together.

He sighed "No…I didn't" he looked at his work and continued to sign papers. Matsumoto laid on the sofa "Hmmm…Really? How come you seem like you're in a good mood?" She quickly peaked over to see her captain "…Or did something good happen between you guys?"

Matsumoto had a fox-like face as Hitsugaya ignored her and continued his work hoping time would pass by quickly to go see his childhood friend waiting for him back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction readers out there! I hope everyone is enjoying their week, nothing bad I hope! If so, hang in there :) think positive and always keep your head up! Be strong! Valentine's day is coming really close now, for all the dudes out there- Better get your special one some roses/flowers or something nice. Cause if you don't...You better keep one eye open when you sleep, she'll punch you square in the face. Or maybe beat you up with a pillow case of soap bars LOL. Yes, you're welcome for that reminder. Don't be like the guy who completely forgot, after seeing all these hearts and red color themes inside stores and have no clue what they mean. Shame on you. LOL anyways I will be updating the Valentine's fanfiction as well! Please look forward to it and as always...STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**kubuk13**

**Spotlight story: **"Masked"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: Engaged**

As the 10th division captain finished his paperwork, he got up and rushed to leave the room. Once he was out of the office, he quickly shumpo to his private quarters knowing Hinamori was waiting for him. Approaching his destination, Hitsugaya opened the door and saw the room soft warm color orange with a brown haired girl by the window watching the sun slowly setting.

She turned her head and had a bright smile "Shiro-chan! Welcome home!" Hitsugaya let out a soft smile, he had been anxious to see her since they had lunch together "good to be home…" slowly walked towards her and watched the sunset next to her. Hitsugaya couldn't help look in the corner of his eye how beautiful she looked with the sun glowing on her face.

He wished they could stay like this forever, Hitsugaya quickly snapped back into reality "Hey Momo…Where do you want to go for dinner?" he asked as Hinamori looking at him "Hm? I don't know, there is this ramen stand I've always wanted to try!"

Hitsugaya nodded "Sounds good, let's go there. Hurry up and get ready Bed-wetter I'm hungry" he teased. "Hai!" she replied with a giggle. Quickly she grabbed her robes and went into the restroom to get ready. After a few minutes, Hinamori was ready as they left to go to the ramen stand.

As they were walking towards to their dinner, Hitsugaya kept looking at Hinamori in the corner of his eye. He had to think of a way to bring up the situation quickly and a way not to scare her. He looked down at her hand and gulped.

Reaching slowly to hold her hand as his fingers tried to reach hers...

"Momo!" someone called out Hinamori's name.

Hitsugaya quickly put his hands back to his sides and they turned around and saw the young prince walking towards them. Natsume approached in front of them "Good evening Hitsugaya Taicho and Momo, how are you feeling?" Natsume smiled.

Hinamori bowed "Good evening! I'm feeling much better now, thank you for the medicine again" she smiled. "It's not a problem Momo! I'm glad you're feeling better…Gave me a scare yesterday" Natsume looking at Hinamori's hand; no ring again. He looked at the young captain as Hitsugaya glared at him.

Natsume smirked "So Momo…Where are you and your fiancé heading off to?" Suddenly, Hitsugaya and Hinamori's eyes widen. _'SHIT!'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself, this was too soon and haven't even told Hinamori about the situation.

He tried to come up with something quickly and Hinamori blushed to the strange title…

**"AH! MOMO-CHAN THERE YOU ARE!"** Matsumoto appeared and held on Hinamori's hand "Come on, I've been waiting for you!" she began dragging the confused vice-captain away.

Hitsugaya let out a relief sigh_ 'That was too close…Thanks Matsumoto…'_ Leaving the captain and the prince alone together. "I guess Momo forgotten to wear her ring again…Hitsugaya Taicho?" Natsume said looking at the young captain.

"She was sick…You don't expect her to always wear jewelry around when you're sick, do you?" Hitsugaya said calmly. Natsume nodded "I guess you're right…" soon his servants appeared behind the young prince.

Natsume turned around and kissed his teeth "Tsk, you guys found me! Oh well…Have a good evening, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Natsume turned around and left the young captain with his servants following behind him. Hitsugaya clinching his fist _'That bastard... Better go find Hinamori and Matsumoto'_ he thought to himself and quickly shumpo.

**"W-W-W-WHAT!? FIANCE!?"** Hinamori scream as Matsumoto quickly covered her mouth with her hand trying to keep her quiet "Shhh! Yes! You have to pretend in till the royals are gone!" They were hiding behind a bush under a tree and crouching down to prevent anyone from finding them, especially the prince.

Matsumoto had already filled in what had been happening. She knew her captain wouldn't tell her especially how dense she was, Matsumoto had to help her captain and her best friend to prevent her friend being hitch to the prince.

Hinamori was in complete shock what her friend told her and that the prince had feelings for her; sometimes she can be dense when it comes to things like this. But, she wasn't blushing because of the prince but she had to pretend she is Hitsugaya's fiancée.

Removing Matsumoto's hand down "I-I can't do that!" Hinamori whispered, she began to become nervous to the point her voice was shaking. "You have to! Do you know what Royals do!? Regardless if you don't want to, if he likes you and wants you as his bride…You'll be forced to marry him!" Matsumoto said.

"No…No way! He can't do that, Natsume isn't that kind of person!" Hinamori denying but Matsumoto shook her head "I think they came here to pick a bride out from the young prince…And you are being picked out!"

Hinamori eyes began to become watery; worried she'll be forced to marry someone who she has no feelings for when she already had someone. "But, Hitsugaya-kun…What does he think about this…Engagement?"

Matsumoto smirked "Momo-chan, I don't want this to happen to you and Taicho is trying to protect you! He even agreed to go along with this!"

"R-R-Really…? Hitsugaya-kun agreed to be my…Fiancé?" Hinamori's face was completely red as she placed both hands on her cheeks. If her childhood friend was willing to go through this with her, she had to as well "Okay...I'll do it."

Matsumoto smiled "Good! Remember this is only in till they leave, Taicho already knows what to do! Here wear this!" she handed her a plain silver band "This is mine but, it'll be temporary just to show you're taken!"

Hinamori slipped the ring on her ring finger and nodded "Okay Rangiku-san…Thank you." Matsumoto hugged her friend "You got it girl…Not letting some good-looking prince take you away from us!"

Hitsugaya appeared in front of them "There you guys are. " He looked at Hinamori's face flush red and Matsumoto with a wicked smirk. Hitsugaya blinked "What happened…?"

Matsumoto put her hand on her hips and gave a small yet forceful push to Hinamori causing her to fall towards her captain. Hitsugaya quickly caught her and looked at Hinamori, they both blushed. "You guys are now officially…Engaged!" Matsumoto said cheerfully with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **Hey everyone! Hope your week is going well, tomorrow is Friday! I bet this weekend is going to be mad busy so I hope you guys are prepared by the massive hearts and red/pink colors floating everywhere! Don't forget the chocolate either, super important :) Honestly, I'm already eating a little of bit of chocolate here and there. Don't judge me :( Chocolate wanted me to eat it, it was like "TAKE ME, BABY." Damn that chocolate...So sexy. LOL. Anyways, just in case you guys haven't seen my valentine fanfiction special please check it out because tomorrow will be the final chapter for the story! Thank you for all your views and support as well! Take good care of yourself and as always, STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Masked"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visior**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 7: Under the fire**

The two childhood friends sat down on a wooden bench waiting for their ramen to arrive. Hitsugaya resting head on his palms while his elbow was on the table and Hinamori sitting across from looking down at her fiddling with her fingers.

Matsumoto, who decided to join their dinner sat next to her best friend and looked at the two childhood friends avoid each other.

Matsumoto made a stern face and crossed her arms "Okay…This is getting sad. **TOO SAD.** You guys are making this too easy to be noticed, this isn't what engaged people do! Taicho, you really want Momo-chan to be taken by that good-looking stunning TALL gorgeous prince!?"

There was no response from the young captain, Matsumoto smirked at her captain. She knew her captain was worried and didn't want anyone marrying Hinamori but himself. Matsumoto looked at Hinamori and put an arm around her shoulders.

Matsumoto smiled at her friend with a shrug "I don't know Momo-chan, if this doesn't work I don't think it'll be too bad. You'll be his princess and will live in a royal castle with him and live happily ever after! And make royal golden haired babies-"

Before she could finish, Hitsugaya slammed the table with the palm of his hand violently causing Matsumoto to jump** "IT'S NOT GOING TO HAPPEN, I WON'T-!"** his voice stopped as he saw his childhood friend look at him with surprise. He quickly calmed down and looked away, trying to hide his feelings from her and quickly changed the topic "Fine…So what is the plan?"

Matsumoto smiled at her captain's reaction, she knew how to get under his skin_ 'Hehehe! How cute Taicho…You probably want Momo-chan to have white haired babies, don't you!? Ehehe!'_ she let out a devilish giggle.

She clapped her hands "Okay, you guys are going to have to listen to EVERYTHING and do exactly what I say! Obviously you guys aren't acting like you're engaged…At all! So…Here is what you do…"

Matsumoto slowly explaining what each partner's role as the two childhood friends looked at each other and blushed. Starting from tonight, things were going to be very…Different.

After dinner, they continued their plan at a nearby tea house. This time Hitsugaya sat next to Hinamori as Matsumoto at across from them. Matsumoto had a wide grin which was pissing off Hitsugaya.

"Oh you guys…So cute, now you guys are getting it!" clearly Matsumoto was enjoying herself watching the childhood friends slowly blooming. Hitsugaya's eyes darken looking at her vice-captain "Matsumoto…Your plan better work or else…" he threatens her.

Matsumoto was too happy to feel her Taicho's threats as she fanned herself with her hand "Don't worry Taicho! This is going to work, as long as you two keep up with your roles and do what I told you!"

Hinamori's cheeks blushed "Hai…" Suddenly a golden haired man came by their table "Ah, Momo! I knew that was you! Good evening again Matsumoto-san and Hitsugaya Taicho" Natsume smiled.

"Ah, good evening Natsume" Hinamori greeted as Matsumoto waved hello to the golden man while Hitsugaya shot a glare to him. Matsumoto looked at her captain and gave a nod; Hitsugaya knew what he had to do.

Swiftly he pulled his arm out and wrapped it around Hinamori's waist as Hinamori let out a short jump from the sudden move. Hinamori froze as Natsume looking at the two being close to each other as Matsumoto let out a wide smile.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this…'_ Hitsugaya thought to himself as he brought Hinamori closer towards him. Natsume observing the two carefully and took a seat next to Matsumoto "I hope you guys don't mind if I join you guys! Been trying to get my servants off my tail all night!"

"Huh? Uhh...S-Sure!" Matsumoto said, she was completely shock how stubborn this prince was. She had thought them cuddling would make him realize it but, at the same time the prince is no stupid prince. He was clearly sharp as a whip and looking in his eyes, that wasn't enough to convince him.

Natsume smiled and soften his eyes "So…When is the wedding?" The table became quiet; no one spoke as Matsumoto gave a kicked to her captain to reply quickly. "Not anytime soon…I've just recently proposed" Hitsugaya said calmly with a painful feeling in his shin.

"I see…" Natsume looked down at Hinamori's hand and saw the silver band "That's funny…Earlier I didn't see a ring on Momo's hand but now there is one."

**_'OH SHIT…'_** Hitsugaya looked at Hinamori's hand as Matsumoto let out a nervous chuckle "Eeehh ehehe! Excuse me! Can we get more tea! Hey Natsume-kun want some tea?"

Natsume smirked at Hitsugaya, he clearly was on to them right off the back. "Sure, I would love some!" he said cheerfully. Hinamori pulled her hand back under the table, Hitsugaya saw her nervously touching the ring.

Matsumoto had to save them; they were being boiled slowly alive. "Hey! Natsume-kun, how about we go have a little drink together!? What do you said?" Matsumoto cheerful said as she placed a hand on his shoulder trying to change the topic.

"A drink? Will Momo be joining?" He looked at Momo with a gentle smile. Hinamori shook her head "I'm sorry Natsume-kun…I'm a little tired so I'll be going home…With Hitsugaya-kun" she said in a quiet voice.

"Are you still not feeling too well?" Natsume asked with a concerned voice causing Hitsugaya to being irritated by him. Hitsugaya stood up and held Hinamori's shaking hands tightly "Don't worry about, she'll be under my care…Good night"

The two childhood friends left the tea house as Natsume looked at the two and smiled _'You can fool everyone else…But, not me.'_ He felt a pat on his shoulder "Come on Kasura-san! Let's go drink!" Matsumoto was still there and smiled_ 'Let's see how well you can drink prince! Going to make you sick for DAYS!'_

Hitsugaya holding Hinamori's hand tightly as they walked back to Hitsugaya's private quarters. He looked at Hinamori with worry in her eyes and sighed "Don't worry Momo…He doesn't know, we just need to embrace this in till he leaves…"

Hinamori nodded quietly "Okay…" She felt the young prince knew because of the ring, she felt silly for wearing it when he had already seen her without it earlier. Hinamori clinched her fist; she had to try harder with her childhood friend. Promising herself tomorrow she'll embrace the fact she is now going to be temporally engaged to her childhood friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Hello there Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans! Welcome back from the valentine's weekend and that 4-day weekend :) I hope everyone enjoyed themselves! I sure did, relaxing and eating my chocolate box, but always those boxes have that one chocolate that taste like crap...It's like a trap! I always eat the ones I know that isn't chocolate but, once you start picking them out, you take a little tiny bite after you realize it's not coconut you gobble that chocolate like no tomorrow! I really have bad luck with those, you know why? Cause I ALWAYS pick out the coconut one! Damn you chocolate box...Why you do this!? D: LOL. Good thing we got a short week 4-days only! Whoo! Take good care of yourself and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visior**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 8: ****Challenge**

Hitsugaya slowly waking up as his turquoise eyes opened. He felt something warm on top of his chest as he looked down and completely froze. Hinamori was quietly sleeping on his bare chest as his robes were loose off his chest exposing his chest.

Her hand was on his shoulders as Hitsugaya shut his eyes closed _'Crap…Okay calm down…CALM DOWN!'_ He slowly reached for her hand on his shoulders and removed it gently as he shifted his body to the side. Slowly Hinamori was now on the futons as Hitsugaya quickly fixed his robe and let out a relief sigh.

He sat there looking down at his sleeping childhood friend; softly he brushed off the strains of hair away from her face and smiled. Hitsugaya thought about that Matsumoto said as he started blush_ 'I can't believe we are even listening to her plans…'_

Placing a hand on her forehead and smiled. Her fever was completely gone now. Hitsugaya felt his heart beat seeing how beautiful she is_ 'Momo…'_ he moved his hand down towards her cheek and lean towards her.

He felt drawn towards Hinamori as he placed his head gently on top of her head. His white hair bangs mixed with her brown hair and stayed there for awhile taking in her light peach scent…

**-KNOCK KNOCK-**

Hitsugaya got up quickly and opened the door; a shinigami presented him a letter. He took the letter "you're excused" as the shinigami bowed and took his left. Hitsugaya closed the door and took a look at the letter as it was in fine silk paper.

He opened the paper and read it. Hitsugaya eyes opened "W…What?"

On the training grounds a large crowd even the royals were attending with the captain commander and his 13th gotei.

Matsumoto hurried over with a hangover and sick to her stomach. She saw Renji and Kira **"UGH GOD MY HEAD!** What's going on!? What is the meaning of this!?" as she held the side of her head due to her hangover from drinking last night.

"Matsumoto-san…We aren't sure either, we've all been summoned here too" Kira said as he pinches his nose "Oh god…GROSS. Matsumoto-san you smell like a bar!"

"Ugh…I know! I had a few drinks with the prince last night and BOY can he REALLY DRINK!" she leaned her body On Renji's shoulders to help her stand up.

Renji let out a yawn "Why the hell are we here in the training grounds!? Someone going to fight?"

Soon a royal servant walked in the center of the arena; he took out a scroll and started reading "Thank you for attending to this challenge. The Prince of the Golden Dragon Clan has found a future princess!"

Suddenly all the female shinigamis started to scream loudly wondering who the lucyk girl is. The royal servant continued to read the scroll "…But, she is already engaged to someone and wishes to challenge him to a battle!"

The crowd gasped wondering who it is as they whispered and saw Natsume walk in the center of the grounds. "Prince Kasura Natsume of the Golden Dragon Clan challenges…"

"HITSUGAYA TOSHIRO, THE 10TH DIVISION CAPTAIN!"

Suddenly, the crowd roared loudly hearing the name. **"WHAT!?** HE ISN'T ENGAGED! To who!?" Renji and Kira screamed out as the crowd started to talk loudly and cheered for their captain. The Gotei captains in shock as well.

Kyoraku and Ukitake cheering for the young captain "GO HITSUGAYA TAICHO! CLAIM THAT YOUTH!"

Matsumoto's mouth wide open as her jaw just dropped with her head in massive pain from the loud sounds "This…Isn't really is happening, is it?" Soon the white haired captain approached the grounds as the crowed began to quiet down.

Hitsugaya stood there as Natsume smiled. The royal servant still in the center "The winner will claim Hitsugaya Toshiro's fiancée…Hinamori Momo, the 5th division vice-captain."

The crowd went crazy as Renji and Kira was baffled "He…**WHAT!?** Hitsugaya Taicho was engaged with Hinamori-kun!? **SINCE WHEN!?"** Kira said as Renji couldn't believe it either.

Kyoraku and Ukitake began to dance around with each other with their arms hook on one another as Matsumoto covered her face with her palm "This is really happening…."

"Now, please prepare yourself" As Hitsugaya unsheathed his sword and Natsume holding his sword as well. "Ready…**BEGAN!"** the gong rang.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hello there Hitsugaya and Hinamori fanfiction readers, I hope everyone is having a awesome week! We have now come to the final chapter of "The Royal Visitor" I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did! Don't be sad this fanfiction is done, I am already currently working on a new fanfiction so please look forward to that as well! Sorry no spoilers what the new fanfiction is about, but what I can tell you that it's going to be about Hitsugaya and Hinamori as always LOL. Seriously, thank you for all your views and reviews about this fanfiction! Your support means so much to me to keep me going and completing my stories. *HUGS* I love you all and enjoy the final chapter! Have a great day and as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

**The Royal Visitor**

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 9: Hinamori's hand [FINAL]**

In the center of the arena two souls holding onto their swords as they heard the gong ring, the prince dashed towards the young 10th division captain clashing his sword creating sparks as Hitsugaya pushed him away. This was a battle to win a hand of a 5th division vice-captain, to become a princess of the golden dragon clan or a wife of a captain of the 10th division.

"What a shocker..." Kira said as the group watches Hitsugaya and Natsume fight in the center on a platform. Renji nodded "Shocked about the prince wanting Hinamori as his princess or being engaged with Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Both" Kira simply said. Matsumoto suffering as she regretted her drinking night with the prince, who seems to be just fine. Her head was throbbing from the cheers and loud sounds the crowd was making. Holding her head "Ugh...I think I'm going to be sick..."

"What's going on here!?" a small voice called out as they turned around to see a brown haired girl.

**"MOMO-CHAN!?"** Matsumoto turned around as Renji and Kira saw the brown haired girl standing behind them. "Oh my god, where have you been?! Natsume is challenging Taicho to win your engagement!" Matsumoto said.

"W-What!? That's not possible!" Hinamori said as she looked over and saw Natume and Hitsugaya fight each other. She covered hands over her mouth "No..**STOP!"** Hinamori stuggling to pass them but Renji and Kira stopped her.

"Don't Hinamori-kun! This is against the rules to stop a battle. Especially when it's a Royal holding the event…" Renji said as Hinamori watched them fight with her eyes watery.

Natsume back away a few steps and saw his sleeve ripped. He smiled with amusement "I guess they do call you Captain for a reason!" Hitsugaya stood there on his ground _'He is pretty good yet…He is holding back…why?'_

Pointing his sword towards the captain "I know the engagement is a fake…You can fool everyone else but, there is no way Momo would choose someone like you" Natsume said harshly towards Hitsugaya as the crowd heard him. Now this fight has become a battle for Hinamori's love.

Suddenly, Natsume dropped his sword as it piked itself onto the ground, Hitsugaya's eyes widen knowing what was coming _'He…He has a** shikai!?' **_Hitsugaya knew the prince was well-trained, enough to be a high ranked Shinigami but never knew he had unlocked his Shikai.

Natsume held a hand over his sword that was piked in the floor **"Protect the light, Divine Grace"** he commanded as his sword began to glow brightly almost blinding everyone around the arena.

Hitsugaya slowly opening his eyes from the blinding light and saw Natsume was now holding a golden shield and a spear. He was no longer holding back as Hitsugaya activated his Shikai as well.

**"SIT UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, Hyorinmaru!"**

The crowd cheered, as the friends watch the fight becoming serious. Natsume looked at the young captain with his golden eyes "An ice type sword? Interesting…" Hitsugaya swung his sword as an ice dragon rushed towards him.

Natsume shield himself from the frozen dragon. He saw his shield freezing and quickly back away._ 'Incredible… His ice freezes my heavenly shield?'_ realizing their levels were completely different.

Hitsugaya looked at him as his ice was slowly freezing his shield spreading quickly "had enough?" Natsume looking at the captain and chuckled "That is one strong Shikai you have there! I never fought such a strong ice-element sword before, but…If this has to be for Momo…"

Soon the skies opened as a bright light shined on Natsume as the ground shook "I'll do anything…She'll be mine." His golden reiatsu wrapped around his body.

Hitsugaya took a step back as the heavens began to open and a bright light beamed down on him. Winds blew as Hitsugaya covered his eyes from the harsh wind and almost being blown away.

**"Bankai"** Natsume commanded **"By the light of the Goddess, DIVINE GRACE!"**

The whole was too bright as the light surround Natsume's body into a orb and lifted in mid air. Hitsugaya looking up at the bright yellow orb, soon the orb opened as wings and feathers fell from the orb.

Natsume was covered in heavenly armor head to toe and in his hand were large glowing golden shield and a large lance in the other. He had angelic wings coming out from his back as the crowd gasped at his beauty, he was a valkyrie.

Hitsugaya stood there unmoved looking at Natsume who had a helmet covering his upper face. Soon, Natsume disappeared and appeared behind Hitsugaya.

Before Hitsugaya could react, Natsume shield bashed Hitsugaya in the back causing him to fly towards the floor. Hitsugaya got up slowly and wiped off the blood from his mouth. He looked at Natsume over his shoulder with a death glare.

Under his cold breath **"BAN…KAI."**

The skies became dark as ice began to cover his hands and feet. Icy wings started to form from his back **"DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"** Natsume looked at the ice dragon and the weather dropped a few degrees slowly freezing the ground.

Natsume felt his wings begin to freeze due to the freezing weather "What!?" unable to fly Natsume landed back down on the ground. His eyes widen, he stepped on an ice trap that Hitsugaya had laid under him as ice began to cover his body. He was rendered hopeless as Hitsugaya slowly walked towards him with his sword with an icy glare.

Trying to struggled to get himself free from the ice he was met with a sword pointing towards his face. Hitsugaya glaring down at the young prince with his turquoise eyes "It's over Kasura…This battle was long over before it even started. No one is taking Momo away from me...Not anyone."

The crowd cheered as the captain commander stood up "ENOUGH! The winner is…Hitsugaya Toshiro of the 10th division captain!" his voice roared proud of his 10th division captain, even the royal king clapped and amused by the power to the Gotei captain. The royal servants rushed towards the prince to help him.

Hitsugaya released his bankai and shattered the ice freeing the young prince. Natsume releasing his Bankai form, his wings turned into feathered falling onto the floor as his holy armor slowly vanished and slowly stood up brushing away the ice shards off his shoulders.

He put a hand out towards the captain "You truly are strong! I've clearly underestimated you…" Hitsugaya shook his hand and nodded. Soon Hitsugaya heard Hinamori call him "Shiro-chan!"

"Mo..mo!?" He turned around and was embraced in his arms. She was crying in his arms "Shiro-chan…" Hitsugaya heard her how worried she must have been and returned the embrace "Don't worry Momo…You're safe now."

Natsume looking at the couple hug each other as the royal king approached his son's side. The prince bowed as the king put a hand on his son's shoulder "You did well my son..." Natsume smiled "Thank you father, looks like I still have more training to do..."

The king shook his head "I don't think training has anything to do with it..." he looked at the two couple holding each other "the young captain just loved her more...What he said was true, the battle was long over before it even started." Natsume sighed in defeat, he couldn't beat Hitsugaya's love for Hinamori...He knew this himself as well.

"So...This is the young girl you fell in love with?" The king looked at the brown haired girl "Hmm...True beauty, reminds me of the old days such rare beauty is hard to come by, especially a kind heart as well. I can see why you fell in love with her...Her innocents."

Natsume smiled "Yeah...I think you know me too well, father."

Crossing his arms, he walked towards the couple "You know…Even if you guys aren't engaged, you guys sure love each other! Hitsugaya Taicho, why not propose to her right now?" Even the king nodded as he stood next to his son "My son is right, the young girl is practically already yours...Now you just need to join hands and become one. A young girl like this doesn't come too often either."

Hitsugaya and Hinamori soon realized they were in the center with everyone watching them. Both of their faces bright red which everyone anxiously watching the couple. Even one shinigami in the front was whispering "do it. Do it… Do IT…!"

"Why are you holding back, Hitsugaya Taicho? Do you not love her?" Natsume joking "If you don't...I don't mind taking Momo as my princess!"

**"THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!"** Hitsugaya roared as the prince and king laughed. Hitsugaya looked back at Hinamori "Uhm…" nervously as Hinamori blushed. The crowd yelled **"GO FOR IT HITSUGAYA TAICHO!"** cheering them on. They stood there embarrassed "Momo…Would you…" he took a deep breath as the crowd became quiet wanting to hear the words…

"Would you be my…girlfriend?"

**"AWWW BOOOO!**" the crowd booed, Kyoraku and Ukitake started to laugh hard in the back. That wasn't the question everyone wanted to hear.

The king chuckled as Natsume let out a hesitant laugh. "They're so innocent..." the king said to himself. **"COME ON TAICHO!"** Matsumoto screamed as Renji and Kira cheered. The crowd roared as Hitsugaya snapped "AH SHUT UP!" Hitsugaya's face was flushed red as he looked back to Hinamori who was red as the sun.

"Momo…" suddenly he got down on one knee as the crowd started to woo them. Hitsugaya gulped "I promise…I'll always protect you and love you, I've always have Momo…"

"Would you be…Marry me?" He finally said as Hinamori quickly embraced him "Yes…Yes!" she felt the happiest girl in the world as Hitsugaya embraced her and smiled. "I love you Momo..." Hitsugaya whispered in her ear as she whispered back "I love you Toshiro."

The crowd cheered loudly and applauded the newly engaged couple. They were already in love with each other for years; there was no need for them to get to know each other when they already knew everything about each other. Every knew.

* * *

Next day, it was time for the Golden Dragon Clan to return home as Natsume gave congratulation gifts and a whole box filled of golden ball medicine for Hinamori whenever she gets sick. He had still cared about her and would always have a special place in his heart. Which Hitsugaya hated him for.

"It's time for me to go, thank you for taking care of us while we were here" Natsume gave a bow towards Hinamori and Hitsugaya, as the bow back to the prince as well. Natsume rubbing the back of his head "I really wanted you to become my princess Momo..." suddenly he felt Hitsugaya's death glare.

"But..." Natsume smiled softly "he is the one for you...Hitsugaya Taicho, please take good care of Momo. You truly are the one for her." Hitsugaya nodded as they watched the prince enter the royal carriage. A small window opened as Natsume popped his head out and waved "Momo! If Hitsugaya Taicho isn't good to you, you can always come to me!"

**"GO HOME KASURA!"** Hitsugaya roared as Natsume laughed out loud, they even heard the king laughing inside the carriage as they slowly headed to the gates.

Hinamori and Hitsugaya watched the gates close and a final look at the golden haired prince who gave his final wave good bye. Hitsugaya smirked "I hope he never comes back…" Hinamori quickly looked at him "Mou, stop being so mean Shiro-chan!"

"When are you going to stop calling me by the ridiculous nickname, bed wetter Momo!" he snapped back at her and smirked. He held Hinamori's hand "Come on...It's time to go home, Hitsugaya Momo" he said causing Hinamori to smile and blush.

"Hai!" she said as Hitsugaya leaned in to give her a kiss. They shared their first kiss together and cupped her cheek showing a white gold band around his ring finger and Hinamori's hand a white gold band with a turquoise gem in the center.

**-THE END-**

* * *

Thank you for all your support for reading "The Royal Visitor" Please be sure to check out my other stories in my profile! I highly recommend reading "Werewolf Academy" or "The Two Hitsugayas &amp; Hinamori" I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you again for your view and time for reading my fanfiction, I am truly grateful! Have a wonderful day!**-HitsuHinax1**


End file.
